Life goes on
by AppleJuiceMaster
Summary: ****MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE FIFTH BOOK**** Don't read this if you haven't read the book yet!!!! Set in Harry's sixth year, he is depressed because of the loss of.. well.. THAT person and is stayin' at the Weasleys for the summer


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling! Though I'd wish it wasn't...  
  
Sirius. Harry blinked, looking in the mirror Sirius gave him. There he is. But... he... he's alive! He's smiling. Harry laughed, he always knew it. Sirius isn't dead!  
  
'Sirius!'  
  
'That's my name alright!' The older man replied, still smiling.  
  
'How... but...' Harry started sobbing of joy.  
  
'Hey, hey, calm down there.'  
  
'I'm... sorry. It's just that... I... I thought you were dead. Everyone thinks you're... dead!' Harry laughed, the tears still streaming out of his eyes. 'When are you coming back? Or... where are you now?'  
  
Sirius stopped smiling, surprising Harry. 'Listen... I... I'm...' He suddenly disappeared.  
  
'Sirius!!! SIRIUS!!!!' Harry yelled, desperate.  
  
*******  
  
Harry slowly walked down the stairs, incredibly tired. He hadn't sleep the rest of the night, he tried to communicate with Sirius over and over again, but without any success.  
  
'Hiya, Harry!' A cheery voice brought him back to reality, ripping him away from his thoughts. 'Oh, hi Ginny...' 'God, you don't look very well...' She commented, looking at his face, concerned. 'Why thank you very much...' Harry replied, not really caring, while buttering his toast.  
  
Ginny shook her head briefly, looking down. 'I'm sorry... I... kind of forgot... really sorry... Didn't think-' Harry raised his hand, gesturing her to hush. 'It's okay... really.'  
  
The Weasleys had politely invited him to stay with them over the summer, and after writing to Dumbledore to ask whether this was okay, he had accepted.  
  
When he got at The Burrow, he immediately got a huge hug by Ron's mother, who tried to comfort him, but making him feel very vulnerable and uncomfortable instead, though he appreciated her concern.  
  
The Weasleys seemed to pick their words carefully when Harry was around, and even Fred and George weren't as goofy and cheery as they usually were.  
  
A week ago, Harry was sitting on the lawn, looking at the sunset. Yes, he was crying at that time. Softly, but Mrs. Weasley had noticed it. She sat next to him in the grass, looking at him with more concern on her face than Harry had ever seen on anyone. He had quickly wiped his tears away with his sleeve.  
  
'It's nothing to be ashamed of, dear,' She had said. 'It's an awfully great loss and it's not a crime to cry.'  
  
Harry smiled slightly, tears still streaming down his cheeks. 'He... I didn't even spent time with him... I don't blame him... it's not his fault... It's... my fault...'  
  
She embraced him. 'Of course it wasn't. It was no one's fault, definitely not yours. He was your godfather, you didn't want him to die. No one of us wanted him to die,' A tear rolled down her cheek. 'But what happened has happened... you can't change it.'  
  
~That's not true. We could turn back the time in our third year. We could do it now as well! We can save Sirius!~  
  
She seemed to know what he was thinking. 'Not even Time-Turners, dear, it's too late for that.' Harry's heart sank immediately.  
  
They sat like that for what seemed like an eternity, until the sun fully was down and the night sky had fallen. 'Let's go back inside, shall we?' Mrs. Weasley had said. Harry nodded.  
  
'You know what, Harry?'  
  
'If you tell me I'll know...'  
  
'Even Snape seemed a bit upset when we told about it.'  
  
Harry laughed coldly. 'Snape?!'  
  
'Yep... strange isn't it? About everyone was crying... and he was just standing in a corner, his arms fold and staring trough the window,' She smiled a bit. 'Though he didn't like Sirius one bit, he was still upset because others were upset. See, the man DOES have emotions!'  
  
They both laughed a bit, not really meaning it, but glad they had a change of subject.  
  
Rain started to drop from the sky and they quickly ran back into the nice warm house, where Harry would be distracted from his loss.  
  
A loud CRACK made Harry jump, realising he had been staring at his half- buttered toast for the past five minutes. He looked at up and noticed that Fred and George were suddenly sitting in their chairs, talking about Quidditch while grinning slightly.  
  
'What's so funny?' Harry asked, curious. Their identical grin grew wider. 'Oh, nothing, really...' But not more than a few moment later, Harry found out what they were grinning about.  
  
Ron had come running of the stairs, yelling obscenities at them, and not without good reason. It looked like the twins had put a spell on Ron's hair, it had about fifty tiny pigtails in it, all decorated with bright pink ribbons.  
  
They all burst out laughter, while Ron was still yelling and looking for his wand to curse them.  
  
Just then Mrs. Weasley came trough the backdoor, immediately knew Fred and George had done something to Ron again. 'FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!' She roared. 'WHAT DID YOU DO NOW!'  
  
They all abruptly stopped laughing, though Fred and George were still snickering. 'It's not our fault!' Fred replied innocently. 'Yeah, Ronnie- kins was just sleeping so charming, he was just asking for it!' George added.  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned her head and saw Ron, who was looking at the twins murderously. Then, she started chuckling, the last thing Harry expected her to do. The chuckling became loud laughter. She sank down in a chair, still laughing.  
  
All everybody could do was just stare. Harry looked at Ron, who was looking at his mother as though she had gone mad. 'Uhm...' He slowly said, trying to get a bit of positive attention from his mother, instead of the wild laughter.  
  
'Ohh... I'm very sorry, dear...' Mrs. Weasley pulled herself together. 'It's just that... It looks... really cute!'  
  
'MUM!!' Ron shouted. 'I look like some kind of fairy! Get this spell of me!'  
  
'Can't we wait 'til dad's seen it?' Fred asked, eagerly.  
  
'Hmm, I suppose we can...' Mrs. Weasley said (Ron started to scream 'NO NO NO NO!'), 'But I think we can't do that to poor Ronny...' Ron's face was flushed. 'Don't call me Ronny!!'  
  
Fred and George got up from their seats, walking to the door. 'Well, we're gonna de-gnome the garden...' 'Oh no you won't!' Mrs. Weasley loudly said. 'You are going to take that spell of Ron!' 'But-' 'NOW!' 'Alright, alright... don't lose your head over it...'  
  
Harry was laughing just like the rest when the twins' counter curse failed over and over again, making Ron's hair flash blue, green, pink, yellow and purple before it was back to normal again. He was still wondering whether he hallucinated seeing Sirius in the mirror, or he really did see him. He didn't even know whether it was a dream or not.  
  
***Yep, end of first chappy! Well, that was pretty dramatic, especially for my standards. Please tell me what you think of it, you know I love reviews, so please spend that one small minute on click that button down there and giving your opinion! *** 


End file.
